


Do Not Go Gentle

by Elefwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прощай, оружие или Смерть Артура</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Go Gentle

– Галахад, вы меня слышите? Гарри! Гарри, какого чёрта...

Но Гарри не слышит Мерлина, а Галахад... Галахад благоговейно слушает совсем другую музыку и даже танцует под неё – танцует один.

Честно говоря, бойня – бессмысленная и беспощадная – кажется Артуру мерзостью, но он не отворачивается от экрана. Хотя бы это он Галахаду должен. Своему Галахаду, который не стал бы его слушать...

...И он не говорит ни слова, даже когда всё заканчивается и Галахад – Гарри – медленно, прицельно оглядывается, оценивая дело рук своих. Артур не знает, почему молчит Мерлин – может, он тоже лишился дара речи и не способен издать ни звука, даже если очень хочется. В этой тишине Галахад идёт к двери – напрямик, уже не оглядываясь, как пуля, пущенная в цель. Артур стискивает руки: иллюзия контроля, иллюзия обладания рушится навсегда, но на последнем издыхании кажется особенно сильной.

Галахад выходит из церкви и нарывается – ему-то всегда хватало слов, он всегда умел получить то, чего очень хочется.

«Это не предательство, – молчит Артур. – Тебе не понравился бы этот новый мир...»

От выстрела руки немеют, как будто из них и правда выбили оружие. А потом он невидяще смотрит в американское небо, пока и оно не гаснет, и наконец слышит Мерлина («Артур, вы там?»), и к нему возвращается способность дышать и говорить.

– К сожалению, я здесь.

Их некруглый стол кажется пустым, несмотря на общий сбор, несмотря на то, что честно пустуют только два кресла. Завтра их может стать больше. У Артура наконец-то получается разжать пальцы, зато теперь его подводит зрение: лица рыцарей и фотография Галахада на экране расплываются, но с того же экрана на удивление хорошо читается текст досье. Пустота по правую руку слишком пуста. Свершившееся осязаемо и реально, будущее туманно, как плохая голограмма. Конец света, даже контролируемый – это всё-таки конец света, и в маленьком их королевстве без жертв никак не обойдётся, но всё, что ещё можно сохранить... 

Стол пустеет окончательно. У Артура почти не остаётся ни времени, ни неотложных дел, разве что одно... Дверь открывается бесшумно, и входит в неё мальчишка Анвин – как будто имеет право здесь быть. Нет, не одно.

У него действительно есть какое-то право, ничего общего не имеющее с правилами «Кингсман» – что ж, Артур согласен уважить это право. И ревность здесь совершенно неуместна, поэтому ничего, похожего на ревность, Артур не испытывает – только некоторую досаду на то, что этот... этот _чав_ влез в так хорошо запароленный ноутбук Галахада, и смешанные чувства, когда у чава хватает наглости сесть в то самое кресло одесную.

Мальчишка Анвин, конечно, неотёсан и до оскомины зелен, но хорош, хорош – каплю ревности профессиональной Артур всё же позволяет себе – позволяет себе сделать мальчишке предложение, которое бессмысленно было бы делать прежнему Галахаду.

– В память о Гарри.

Это подлое оружие, но ему, увы, не оставили другого. О, у Гарри, несомненно, нашлись бы возражения, но он не в том положении, чтобы возражать, а юный Анвин нагл не настолько, чтобы в лицо Артуру высказаться о такой херовой памяти – но ровно настолько, чтобы весьма неучтиво отказаться от предложенного. Этому Галахад его научить успел. 

Что же, услуга за услугу. «Это не предательство», – напоминает себе Артур, который всё ещё не ревнует, даже когда оказывается, что мальчишка прекрасно знает, что Гарри любил и как оно работает. Увлекающийся и самоуверенный Галахад просто не мог не... Значит, так тому и быть.

У этого яда из арсенала «Кингсман» – совсем как у нынешних молодых людей – нет вкуса.

Всё, что чувствует Артур, – самовнушение, иллюзия, послевкусие от поминального коньяка вперемешку с грязными словами, которыми его тошнит, когда любимое оружие в последний раз проворачивается в руке.

Это тоже не предательство. «Я лучше останусь с Гарри», как сказал один мелкий нечистый на руку говнюк. И, честно говоря, это – не худшее, что может случиться с кем-то вроде Артура. Его Авалон, весь без остатка.


End file.
